1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fountain toothbrush and more particularly to such a toothbrush which is of laminated construction and provided with a barrier to passage of moisture, air, oxygen, and the like, to or from the toothpaste contained in the toothbrush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fountain toothbrushes of various types are known in which a manually operated mechanism is employed to discharge toothpaste from a container or reservoir onto the bristles of a brush head. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,035, issued Apr. 17, 1973, discloses a structure of this type and my prior U.S. Pat. No. Des. 233,574, issued Nov. 12, 1974, illustrates a subsequent development in this field. While such prior devices perform satisfactorily, in some instances, dehydration of the toothpaste has occurred due to migration of moisture to the surrounding atmosphere especially when stored for a prolonged period of time.
Another problem which has occurred in some instances is oxygen permeation from the atmosphere to the toothpaste which may result in deterioration of the toothpaste.
Still another problem has been the absorption of water content by the walls of the packaging and separation of the components of dentrifice or other materials, resulting in chemical reaction destructive to the contents and harmful to the ultimate consumer. The latter brought about by the chemical reaction with polymers in unprotected plastic fabrications.